Together Forever
by Lysa-uk
Summary: Willow and Xander have fun in a cemetery (not like that, get your minds out of the gutter!)


Title: Together Forever

Author: Lysa-uk

Rating: PG

Distribution: You want it, ask first and then you can have it.

Feedback: If you feel the need to let me know how much I suck, it's Willow/Xander (just for a change)

Summary: Willow and Xander have fun in a cemetery (not like that, get your minds out of the gutter!)

Disclaimer: As usual, not mine. Characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc. No copyright intended.

Time Frame: Between seasons two and three.

Notes: his is just a quick little fic thing that I came up with a long time ago but never got written. It was done in, like, two hours or something, so it's not fantastic. It kind of explains itself as it goes along.

* * *

They sat side by side in Restfield Cemetery, perched on two gravestones that sat close together, fresh flowers laid on each.

Willow looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky, and at the half-crescent moon that was reflecting down on a puddle that had been left by a recent rainstorm. It was silent around them, save for the chirping crickets and the light breeze that was drifting through the big old trees around this little part of the cemetery.

"It's a nice night," she said quietly, looking at Xander with a smile on her face.

"It really is," he agreed with a grin, following her eyes up to the night sky. He huffed loudly, a bored expression on his face. "Where are all the vampires?" he asked. "We haven't seen one for days – or, well, nights."

"And you're complaining about that?" she asked, obviously amused.

"Not complaining," he told her. "Just…curious, I guess." He looked out in the distance, watching the leaves blowing quietly. "When does Oz get back?" he asked.

"The tour finishes in a week," she told him. "He should be back right after. What about Cordelia?"

"A couple of days before school starts."

"Do you think they're gonna be angry?" she asked him wonderingly, looking down at their intertwined hands and the thumb was rubbing circular patterns on her skin with obvious affection, and she felt herself smile because of it.

"About us?" he asked softly. At her nod, he looked thoughtful. "I don't know about angry. Probably upset. I guess we'll find out when they get back."

"Do you think they'll blame Buffy?"

Xander shrugged. "Probably," he said. "I mean, if she hadn't took off and left us all without a slayer, we wouldn't have been spending all of our time together again, and we probably wouldn't have—"

"Ooh!" Willow said suddenly, something catching her eye a few graves stones over. Dirt was starting to displace itself, soil and grass breaking as a hand suddenly shot up from beneath.

"That's what I'm talking about," Xander said, jumping from the grave stone enthusiastically.

"Don't," Willow said, her face worried and concerned. "Just…wait for Giles, he should be here soon."

"It'll be okay," he told her, a winning smile on his lips as he ran over to where the newly reborn vampire had just struggled out of his grave, brushing the dirt from the suit he had been buried in and looking slightly confused when he wiped his face and found fangs and facial features he didn't remember having before.

Xander purposely stayed out of sight as the vampire figured out who he was, waited for the hunger to take over as he side-stepped closer to the creature. Closer, closer…

And then the vampire saw him, and Xander ran, the vampire, naturally, on his tail. Xander weaved between the trees, zigzagging in and out of the bushes, keeping himself a distance away from the thing.

"Xander!" Willow yelled, and Xander suddenly realised that the vampire was closer than he thought, and closer meant that the vampire was about to attack any moment now…

He stood still suddenly, the vampire gaining on him until there were only inches between them. The creature smirked, fangs bared and ready to pounce on his prey, superiority clear in its distorted features. It advanced on Xander, and Xander didn't move, just chuckled to himself.

"Somethin' funny?" the vampire asked.

"Yeah," Xander told him. "Don't worry, you'll get it in a second or two…possibly three, depending on your level of stupidity, which I'm guessing in your case is through the roof. We smell our own kind."

And then the vampire stopped, made a disgusted, frustrated sound as he threw his arms up in the air. Then, he shook his head and walked away, mumbling to himself about something or another as Xander chuckled to himself.

"I told you you'd get it," Xander yelled after him, laughing out loud when the vampire turned briefly to give him the finger.

Xander was still chortling as he went back over to Willow, hopping back onto the gravestone and making himself comfortable there.

"That wasn't big, and it wasn't clever," Willow told him in a stern voice.

"Yes, but it was very funny," he said with a grin, reaching over and taking her hand again.

They watched the vampire's retreating form, walking away and still mumbling to himself if the hands that were waving in the air were anything to go by. They watched as a figure appeared from behind one of the huge, overgrown bushes, his arm raised with a particularly lethal-looking stake in his hand. The stake plunged into the vampire before it even had time to react, the resulting dust covering the figures tweed jacket.

"Right on time," Willow said. "He's out every night at the same time. You could set your watch by him."

"Go Giles," Xander said. "Very impressive."

"I think I can see why I used to have a crush on him," Willow said, without thinking.

"You had a crush on him?" Xander said suddenly, turning to look at her with horror in his eyes.

"Well, kinda…sorta…" she said, suddenly embarrassed. "Just a little."

"And there was me thinking I was the only one," he said with false hurt in his voice.

"You are now," she told him, leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to convince me," he told her.

She nodded, a genuine smile lighting up her face as she put her lips to his softly. She felt him respond with his other hand coming to the back of her head, fingers running through her hair before they separated.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Better," he said. "But later, I may need you to convince me again."

They looked up, Giles still standing in the distance, looking lost and alone in the huge cemetery.

"He blames himself, doesn't he?" Xander asked, his eyes lowering to the ground as he turned toward her.

"Yeah," she said, watching the Watcher sadly. "I wish we could tell him it wasn't his fault."

"Why can't we?" he asked.

"Xander, we're dead," she said bluntly.

"Yeah, I remember," he said. "I was kinda there at the time."

"So, unless Giles is planning a séance anytime soon, that idea's not really gonna work."

"I wish you hadn't, you know?" he said.

"Hadn't what?" she asked.

"Died," he told her, the word making him suddenly sad and guilty.

"I wish you hadn't, either," she told him.

"I mean…that demon was coming after me," he said. "You should have just run like I told you."

"And leave you?" she asked, horrified. "Not a chance."

"But—"

"If it had been the other way around," she said, "If it had been me who told you to run, would you have done it?"

"No, I couldn't," he said sincerely. "I couldn't leave you."

"Then we're even," she said with a soft smile, lifting her hand to his cheek. "Xander, we've lived our whole lives together. I'd rather die with you, than live without you."

"You know I feel the same, right?" he asked. "I love you."

She lowered her lashes, grinning and blushing at the same time. "I love you, too."

"So, we're gonna be together forever?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she agreed. "It can't be any other way."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter, looking down at the gravestone he was sitting on and seeing Willow's name engraved there. He looked over at Willow, seeing she was also looking down where she sat and seeing his name in the stone.

"Pretty weird, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "But, in a strange way, kinda nice, too. Especially us being next to one another. Restfield was always my favourite," she said, looking around. "I always thought it was kinda pretty."

He laughed, looking around and jumping from the gravestone. "So, now what do you wanna do now?" he asked, standing in front of her to help her down from where she was sitting.

"I don't know," she said. "But let's not play 'Piss Off the Vampire' anymore, okay?"

"Why not?" he asked with a whine, taking her hand to help her over the settling dirt over their graves. "It's fun. You make them chase you, then they realise you're a ghost and then they walk away, pissed and hungry."

"You always did have a weird sense of fun," she commented.

"Okay, I have a question," he said thoughtfully, "Do you think ghosts can have sex?"

"Xander!" she exclaimed, laughing and slapping his chest with her free hand.

"It was just a question!" he said defensively. "But if you wanna give it a shot, hey, who am I to disagree?"

"You're disgusting, you know that?" she said.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me, right?" he asked, pulling her around by the hand he was holding and into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips.

"One of many reasons," she told him as she kissed him back, their figures floating just above the ground.

"Come on," he said, pulling out of the kiss and pulling her along with him as he began to run. "Let's go to the ice cream place."

"Why?" she asked him. "We can't eat any of it."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back with my dead body, in my grave."

"I'll race you," he yelled, already running in front of her.

"Cheater!" She yelled after him, shaking her head as she began to run, giggling to herself all the way.

This was going to be a fun kind of forever.


End file.
